1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless motor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, each of Japanese Patent No. 3051827 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H02-146980 discloses a brushless motor, which includes a vibration isolator made of a rubber material. In the brushless motor of Japanese patent 3051827 or Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H02-146980, the vibration isolator is interposed between a stator core and a centerpiece, which rotatably supports a rotatable shaft of a rotor therein.
In the brushless motor, which has the vibration isolator of the above kind, it is important to reduce a motor noise without deteriorating a rotational balance of a motor main body of the brushless motor. Thus, there is a need for reducing the motor noise without deteriorating the rotational balance of the brushless motor.